User blog:CL12Dragonflyer/ThE mOnA uPdAtE! (Please look here!)
Soooo...Mona Wona has EPICALLY huge update 4 you! Chat Bubble/Main Page Edits If you look on the main page, I added a little chat icon for easy access to chat (like the Hobbit Hole). Many thanks to Red! I also made some pretty big other changes to the main page, including the polls, so just go and check it out! Thanks! YVR- Mom's starting part-time location in Vancouver. So as well as Las Vegas, I'll sometimes be there. For some periods I'll be coming on at a later time, since I'm on Pacific time. MB/Message Board Wiki/MBer's Wiki Seems like I can get back on all three...so I'll hopefully be more active! Fillout Can everyone just fill this out? A few of us are trying to do this, so we can organize chat/blog parties (like we did for David (in the middle of some month which I've forgotten now), and create a calendar for wikiers. Birthday (you can put a fake one if you don't want to give your real one): _____ When is (your name day)? _____ EXAMPLE: Birthday: June 25 When is Mona Day? June 9 Awezome Books/Movies/Songs Most of these books are YA, but there's three adult books. --AWEZOME books @@@ = REALLY AWEZOME --Blindsided-Priscilla Cummings Very minimal cursing, hints to X scenes, no killings, but several mentioned deaths Annexed-Sharon Dogar No cursing, hints to X scenes, many killings, evil minions of Hitler @@@Bitter End-Jennifer Brown Plenty of cursing, one or two X scenes, no killings, abusive bfs --Ashes, Ashes-Jo Treggiari No cursing, no X scenes, multiple killings, evil nurses, really similar to Ashes, Ashes (see two below) Tangled-Carolyn Mackler Cursing by the minute in part two, three X scenes, no killings, suicide attempts --Partials-Dan Wells Minimal cursing, no X scenes (I think), multiple dead things (just a warning) @@@The Future of Us-Jay Asher & Carolyn Mackler Swearing, X scenes, nothing dies, extremely drunk people @@@TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY-Jay Asher Plenty of swearing, X scenes, one suicide, but no dead bodies, drunk & high people @@@The Dying Breath-Alane Ferguson Some swearing, minor X scenes, PLENTY of dead bodies (it's a freaking autopsy room!) @@@First Family-David Baldacci-ADULT Plenty of swearing, like five X scenes, quite a few dead bodies, plenty of drunk people --The Sixth Man-David Baldacci-ADULT Plenty of swearing, like three X scenes, quite a few dead bodies --Alex Cross-James Patterson-ADULT Some X rated scenes, major killings, major swearing @@@Ten Things We Did (And Probably Shouldn't Have) Sarah Mlynowski A lot of X rated scenes, zero killings, good amount of swearing --The Cardturner-Louis Sachar No X rated scenes, one dead body, minimal swearing, old people playing bridge Ungifted-Gordan Korman No X scenes, very little swearing, nothing dies but a robot @@@You-Charles Benoit Swearing to a degree, two X scenes, multiple killings --I Am Number Four-Pittacus Lore (just realized that rhymed!) Plenty of cursing, few X scenes (if any) a lot of killings The Hand of the Devil-Dean Vincent Carter Some swearing, don't know about X scenes and killings iBoy-Kevin Brooks No X scenes, a few killings, very little swearing --Code Name Verity-Elizabeth Wein Cursing, I think one minor X scene, plenty of killlings --Flash-Michael Cadnum Swearing, IDK about X scenes, a few killings I haven't finished this list! Will continue later! Signature Mona needs a leetle help with his horrid signature. Can I get some expert opinion? I'LL BE UPDATING AS I REMEMBER MORE STUFF! Thanks! ''-Montego C. Bubblezooper'' Montego-CL12DragonFlyer Category:Blog posts